Bravo's Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by KaNugget
Summary: When the world fines out about vampires Bravo gives Buffy Summers a contract and her own show. But when she gets fed up with the cameras what consequences will there be?
1. Chapter 1

******Bravo's: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**

******By: KaNugget  
**

******Summary: ********When the world fines out about vampires Bravo gives Buffy Summers a contract and her own show. But when she gets fed up with the cameras what consequences will there be?**  


******Rating: T for violence.  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. **

* * *

When Buffy discovered she was a vampire slayer she never imagined how her life would change. She realized fairly quickly that she was losing control over making decisions and she now belonged to the world instead of to herself. But never in a million years did she think that slaying would make her popular. Buffy had never been good at keeping secrets or sneaking around. So it didn't take the world long to catch on that there was something going on with this girl. And once the world discovered she was the slayer it also discovered what she was slaying: vampires.

It was a dangerous job but someone had to do it. Buffy was destined to do it. Not slaying vampires, she was also destined for that, but she was mainly destined to be a reality TV star. She was pretty, charismatic, loveable and the whole world wanted to watch her kill the dirty, evil vampires. Buffy was the perfect star.

"Who's on the list today?" Buffy asked her young assistant and best friend, Willow. After Buffy's last assistant tried to kill her Buffy decided that she would approve all crew members and was able to get both of her best friends hired. However only Willow had the incentive to take it. Her other best friend, Xander, just hung out on the set and ate free food.

Willow checked her clip board, "First up is a vampire named Thomas. No last name. Notice how they never give a last name? It's going to make record keeping Hell. Then later on you're going up against someone named Luke. Big guy, but I'm guess he's just all talk and no walk. I'm sure you can take him. And then you'll end the day going up against," Willow flipped to the next page, "Oh no. No, no, no. This cannot happen."

"What can't happen?"

Buffy jumped up from the couch she was lounging on.

"Nothing, don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"Willow, tell me."

"Kay. You know that guy who wants you to come to him and we're pretty sure it's an ambush."

"Um…?"

"The underground guy."

"Oh, the Mister?"

"The Master, but close enough. Well idiot producer man thinks it's a good idea to send you there, but I'll have a talk with him."

Buffy sat back down. "This guy is really starting to get annoying. I might go down there to stake him just to shut him up."

"His resume is hilarious, though," Willow said, "He the leader of some vampire cult that's trying to raise 'Vampire Jesus'." A lump in Willow's throat moved.

"Scared?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah. Buffy, please promise me you won't ever face this guy."

"You're my assistant Will. If you don't want me to face him then tell the producer."

"I'm not big on the whole confrontation thing. I'll talk to Giles."

Buffy laid on her belly across the couch and shoved her face into the cushions. She moaned and growling, letting out her frustrations. She knew she probably looked like a two year old having a temperature but there were no cameras around and she really needed to let off some steam. Finally she sat back up. "Buffy, you know I disapprove of this television show," Buffy said in a mock English accent. "You really should be focusing on saving the world, not entertaining the mindless masses."

Willow sat down next to Buffy and Buffy collapsed on Willow's shoulder. "You know Giles cares about you," Willow said, while patting her friend's head. "He just doesn't like how the world found out about vampires on his watch." Willow then laughed to herself. "Hehe, Oh the watcher's watch."

"I know he cares," Buffy said. "Go ahead, talk to him, tell him to yell at the producers, whatever. I need to rest."

Willow looked down at her chart and cleared her throat.

"Oh, what now?"

"Nothing, it's just your first fight starts in an hour and they want you to head to hair and wardrobe soon, but take your time. A stress slayer is a, um…"

"Dead slayer?" Buffy said.

Willow stood up, knocking Buffy, who was still leaning against her, on her side. "Don't say that. The producers wouldn't let you do something dangerous. Giles wouldn't let you do something dangerous."

Buffy stood up. She grabbed her best friend's hands and squeezed them tight. She knew what she was going to say was going to hurt her friend very much. "Will, I love you, you know that. But Slayers…we don't live very long. That's something you have to accept. The reason why this show is so popular is because of the danger, the risk. Everyone loves watching me kick vampire ass, but secretly they want something to go wrong. They keep wondering what'll happen when I die. Not if I die, when. Because it's going to happen. And the producer is just hoping a camera's filming when it does."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The cameras followed Buffy as she walked to her fight. She had just come out a wardrobe where they picked out leather pants, a tight fitting black tank top, and stilettos for her. Part of slayer training involved learning how to walk in stilettos because the producers thought they were sexier than conventional sneakers. Giles always complained when they put fashion over safety but Buffy was just happy to get free clothes. She knew she had the reflexes to handle herself in any type of footwear.

Her first match of the day was supposed to be against some vampire named Thomas. He had been dead for about a decade and when Buffy saw what he was wearing she thought he probably hadn't been out of the sewers since he first died. Like most fights on the show Buffy was meeting her opponent in a fake cemetery inside a sound stage. Security was tight in order to prevent vampire spectators from crashing the fight and risking the life of the slayer. The network couldn't let their number one star die—yet.

Buffy was given a factory manufactured stake and walked out in front of the cameras to meet Thomas. He vamped out his face for the camera and then turned his attention toward Buffy. The director walked out in front of them before the fight started. He spoke to Thomas. "Buffy already knows this, but I've got to make sure you know too. Make sure to make a show and spectacle out of this. Make the moves clean and dramatic and make sure they are in frame. If not, we'll have to stop the fight and start over. Fight lasts until one of you die. If you win then we let you go free…there may even be a TV contract in it for you."

The vampire stared blankly as the director talked then growled when the director finished. The director ran back behind the cameras and security and then called action.

The fight began. The vampire ran forward. Buffy stuck out her stake and pushed it in through his heart. He dusted.

Buffy turned to the camera. "Seriously?" She dropped the stake and stormed off the set.

After the fight Buffy went to record her statements about what happened.

"Buffy," the producer said as they waited for setup to finish with lighting and cameras, "You've got to make sure the fight lasts longer. Nobody wants to see you kill vampires with the flick of your wrists. They want to see you struggle. They want to watch from the edge of their seats. You're their hero, the protagonist of this story."

"Story?" Buffy said with a sneer, "This is reality TV. Sorry, but the reality is that vampire really sucked."

The producer folded his arms. "I don't care how much you think the vampires sucks. Pretend that they are a challenge or we'll find someone to replace you."

Buffy put her hands on her hips and smugly smiled. "The problem with being the Chosen One is that there's only one. Only way you can replace me is if you kill me. And the only legal way that'll be done is if you get vampire who actually knows what he's doing."

"I scheduled you to face that Master guy but your babysitter won't let you out to play."

Buffy rolled her eyes and started walking toward the camera. She ran her fingers through her hair. "How is it?" she asked the cameraman.

The cameraman gave her a thumbs up but she fiddled with her hair anyway. She turned back to the producer. "Sorry about the Master dude, but field trips costs extra. I'm not going into the sewers. They're gross, dirty, smell bad and no matter how much light we bring down there it still doesn't reflect good on me."

"Clear the stage for Summer's interview, take one," the director said.

The producer leaned in real close and whispered into Buffy's ear, "Don't think you're irreplaceable. You've got a dangerous job and you stupidly signed all the legal papers. Getting a new slayer is as easy as a casting shoot." He walked away but Buffy wasn't scared. She wouldn't let a bully like him scare her. No matter what he said he needed her. She was the star and the only one qualified. And he could think that he could kill her but she was the Goddamn slayer. Nothing could hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

Camera's followed Buffy everywhere, just in case they could catch that random unscheduled vampire attack, or more importantly, the unscheduled mental breakdown that all reality stars have. Thus far they hadn't caught many meltdowns but Buffy was convinced if the cameras didn't leave her alone soon one wouldn't be too far in the distance.

Every once in a while Buffy got lucky and snuck off from the cameras. She would go for a midnight stroll, all alone. Vampires rarely attacked because they could sense who she was and knew it wasn't worth killing the slayer if no cameras were there to catch it.

Buffy turned down an alleyway and emerged on the other side of the street. She crossed it and walked through a second ally. There was a break in it where a dark figure stood. Buffy didn't notice him. She continued walking. The dark figure followed.

The hairs on the back of Buffy's neck stood up, as if she realized something was wrong. She turned around to come face to face with a tall man and sad puppy dog eyes. She raised her stake.

"Don't," he said. He stuck his hand up, as if to protect himself but he still seemed harmless.

Buffy lowered the stake a little, but not completely. "Who are you?"

The man looked down at his feet. "A fan."

"You and the world," Buffy said. She turned on her heel to walk away but the man touched her shoulder. There was no force behind it, it felt more like a "please don't leave me" touch. She turned back around.

"Vampires killed my family," he said sadly.

Buffy lowered the stake entirely. "I'm sorry. Was it because of the show?"

"No, no," he said. He looked up again, this time making eye contact. His eyes were chocolate brown. "It was long before the world knew about vampires and slayers. I just thought—I know what it's like, to live your life in fear of vampires. Spending every single day wondering if this is your last. Every waking moment looking behind your back. ."

"I'm not scared," Buffy lied.

"Then you're stupid."

She sighed. "Okay, I'm a little scared. But being scared doesn't solve anything. I fight."

"You're also a slayer," the man said. He switched his weight from one foot to the other and then back to the original. He seemed fidgety.

"So what? You're looking for protection?"

"No." The man blinked. "I'm looking for a friend."

Buffy bit her lip. It was sad and pathetic but kind of cute. The man was broken and he was looking for someone to fix him. He wanted Buffy to fix him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Angel."

Buffy smiled. Of course it was. He would be her angel. She would help fix him and he would give her a reason to keep on fighting. Because if she had to be honest she was getting really bored. She was forgetting what matter. Why being a slayer was so important. It was so she could save people like him, like Angel. So she could stop vampires from slaughtering families, like Angel's.

"I'll be straight with you. I haven't had a normal life since I became the slayer. And it got even worst since the TV show. I can't even remember the last time I went out on a date, but I'm pretty sure I was still living in L.A. at the time."

"You're asking me out on a date?" Angel asked. He took a step back as if his confusion had to be shown physically.

"You need someone to understand what you've been through. Someone from the supernatural world. Me. I need someone to keep my life balanced. Someone from the normal world. I'm not getting that from my friends anymore. Yes, I need them on the set, but now the public knows about them. I need someone just for me. No cameras."

Angel smiled. He reached forward and held Buffy's hand. "I can do that. I'm not that photogenic anyway."

"With an angelic face like that?" Buffy said with a smirk. She stared at his lips. They were so luscious and were begging to be kissed. Maybe one day.

Buffy knew she was rushing into things with this probable stalker but she felt something with him. Besides she was sick of people telling her what to do. She wanted to do something crazy. But she wanted to make sure no one was watching while doing so.

Buffy leaned in and gave Angel a kiss on the check. Then she whispered in his ear when they could next meet. Then they parted ways. When she emerged on the other side of the alley she felt the pressure of being the slayer come back. She couldn't wait to see the mysterious Angel again. She couldn't wait to have an undocumented love affair.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angellufy: Thanks for reviewing every chapter and being my only reviewer on this story. It's nice to know somebody actually likes it. This story actually takes place in an almost identical universe to Buffy only because Buffy become a reality TV star it has a much different (and parody-like) storyline. **

**A/N: This story really is a satire so it doesn't have as strong a storyline and characterization as the majority of my stories but I personally think it's still it's pretty good. But if you want to see me real genius you should check out my other stories such as humanity. :D Now the only question is am I calling myself a genius ironically? :p  
**

* * *

"So who am I going up against?" Buffy asked when she arrived at the cemetery.

"Some vamp named Spike," Willow said. Willow pointed at a bleach blond draped in a black leather duster.

"Their outfits just get more and more ridiculous," Buffy said. She watched as the vampire shared boozes with the producer. Buffy rolled her eyes. Sometimes she felt like the producer secretly wish a vampire would kill her. Actually, she felt like that most of the time. The producer obviously hated her. Still, it turned Buffy's stomach whenever he started getting buddy-buddy with the vampires. She used that disgust to fuel her fighting. Spike was going to die.

"Slayer and vampire to the set," the director said.

"Remember, Spikey-baby, kill the slayer and we'll have a TV contract for you," Buffy heard the producer say.

Spike didn't look back at the producer. He looked at Buffy, watching every inch of her body. The way his eyes were staring gave Buffy the creeps. She wanted to kill him even more. He smirked.

"Can we just get this over with already?" Buffy asked. The fight started but Spike didn't run forward to attack like most rash vampires. He continued looking. He took a couple steps forward and licked his lips.

"Gonna vamp out your face anytime soon?" Buffy asked. She knew the fans would love this. Her banter was always a crowd pleaser.

"What?" Spike said. "No dinner and a movie?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and raised her stake.

"Okay, dinner for one then." Spike finally vamped out his face. He charged forward.

Buffy lazily pushed her stake forward. Spike grabbed it with one hand and used his other to push against her chest, throwing her to the ground. Spike bent over Buffy, took the stake from her hand and tossed it aside. With her hand now free Buffy punched Spike in the head, throwing him off of her.

Spike landed on his back. Buffy rolled over, on top of him, and punched him a few more times. He grabbed both of her hands and tried to twist her wrist. Buffy lunged upwards onto her feet and kicked Spike in the side. He let go, laughing.

"You're a feisty one," he said.

He jumped up and wrapped a hand around her neck. Buffy karate chopped the inside of his elbow, grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over her head. He was on his back again, still laughing.

Buffy walked over to her stake and bent down. The cemetery became eerily silent. Spike's stopped laughing. Buffy turned around and stood up. Spike was right behind her. She raised her stake. He grabbed her wrist with one hand, breaking it. She screamed.

"Now, now luv. I'm not a big fan of pointy wooden object," Spike said. With his other hand he grabbed the stake and tossed it aside.

Spike spun her around and showed her to the camera. He held her by the neck. She knew he could snap it if she struggled. But what was the point? She was going to die anyway.

"This is but a teaser, my fans. The big bad will be back." Spike squeezed Buffy's neck softly. She whined. Spike showed the camera her veins. "And when I returned I'll drink my wine." He softly kissed Buffy's neck then threw her off of him. She landed on the ground and by the time she looked up he was gone. He was probably stopped by security while sneaking off, but they would let him go for making such a great show. Buffy was scared. He might actually be the vampire to kill her. And that would be horrible. Because if Spike killed the slayer then the worst thing Buffy could possibly imagine would be thrust upon the world. He would get his own reality TV show.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy met Angel at his apartment. Because their relationship was supposed to be secret they couldn't go to any public places. Instead Angel made them a private dinner for two. The lights were dimmed and there was classical music playing in the background. It was very romantic and Buffy could feel blood coursing through her body. It had been so long since she had been physical with someone. She had just met Angel but she already wanted him so badly.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Buffy asked as she cut and ate a small piece of salmon.

"I've been fending for myself for a long time," Angel said.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said. She didn't want to stir up bad memories.

"It's okay. It's actually good to talk about. It helps the healing process. I was never given any time to heal when it happened."

"How old were you?"

"I don't remember," Angel said. He rubbed his hands slowly together. "It was a long time ago. I just remember the screams. My little sister let them in. She thought they were angels. They killed her for that innocence. And then they killed my parents."

"Why do you think they spared you?" Buffy asked. She put down her fork as her stomach turned with disgust for vampires. She lost her appetite.

"They didn't. It's more fun for them to leave a person life's destroyed than to actually kill them," Angel said. "Imagine losing your mother, your friends, everyone you hold near and dear. At that point death would be a better alternative than continuing to live with that pain."

"If the next thing you offer me is a suicide pact then I'm out," Buffy said.

Angel smile. It was a sad smile with no hint of laughter behind it. "The thing is once you've experience that kind of pain you don't want to kill yourself. Oh, you wish they had killed you along with your family but they spared you and now you just want to show them how big of a mistake that was. You want to cause them the kind of pain they cause you. You decide if you're going to have nightmares about them then you might as well make sure they have nightmares about you. And the whole time you're doing it you're not even scared about what they might do to you. Because at that point you've got nothing to lose."

Buffy reached across the table and squeezed Angel's hand. "You don't have to have nothing to lose. I know it's hard but you can move on. Not forget but at least begin to heal."

Angel smiled again, this time with a little bit of happiness. "That's why I wanted to meet you. Anyone I let into my life I need to know that I could lose at any moment. That way we both understand the dangers and risk of our relationship."

Buffy let go of Angel's hand and leaned back in her chair. She asked him if he had dated a slayer before.

"I never even met a slayer before," Angel said. "I thought they were just a myth that old vampires told new vampires to keep them behaved. One of my friends claimed to have met a slayer once. He claimed to have killed her."

"What?" Buffy said. She shot up in her chair.

Angel laughed. "Well he had been turned into a vampire by that point." Angel paused. "Okay, maybe that's not funny, but when you live like I do you get use to people dying left and right. You get use to vampires siring your best friends and then having to kill them yourself. It's sad. It's horrible. But it happens."

Buffy sighed. "That's so depressing. Don't you ever just go out clubbing with your friends? Have a regular night around town?"

"How many times have you tried that and had it end in a fight anyway?" Angel asked.

"Good point. But I also blame the show for that. God, sometimes I really regret doing that stupid show. Like, I love the popularity and the free clothes and getting my hair and makeup done but it's so fake. Like, you know how on the show Cordelia and Harmony are my best friends?"

"I've always wondered why you hanged out with them," Angel said.

"Well once the camera goes off they start cracking jokes at my real best friends, Willow and Xander. In fact, fans wonder why Willow is my assistant instead of Cordelia; it's because I trust Willow. Cordy would sell me out to the high bidder. She only got the part as my best friend, and yes, it is a part, because she has more sex appeal."

Angel stood up and grabbed Buffy by the hands. He pulled her up. They both stood, staring into each other's eyes. Angel leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was a long passionate kiss that felt like it lasted for hours. Finally they parted.

"What was that for?" Buffy asked.

"You seemed like you needed it; needed something real."

Buffy eyed the bed. "We shouldn't," she said.

"No pressure from me," Angel said.

"I barely know you and it would be impulsive and stupid and rash."

"It's all up to you," Angel said.

He was being so patient and sweet, unlike all the boys back in L.A. who would pressure her into doing stuff and unlike the boys nowadays who just wanted to use her to get on TV.

"I want to. I'm sick of watching my step because I don't want the world to know when I fall. There are no cameras here. Let's do something—something—something impulsive and stupid and rash. Let's be young for once. Forget about the vampires and the TV shows. Let this night just be about us."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

Buffy answered him with a kiss. She walked him over to the bed and laid him down. He pulled off her shirt and she unbuttoned his pants. The two worked together, moving in one motion as if they were one person. Soon their bodies were naked and close. And Buffy finally felt that she was normal.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd like to thank Angellufy and AnnaG11 for reviewing. :D**

* * *

Buffy dated Angel privately. Throughout the next few weeks she would sneak away from the cameras and meet at his apartment or other private places. It was funny how a show that followed her on into creepy, dark and abandoned places couldn't figure out what creepy, dark and abandoned places she was meeting her boyfriend at.

That night Buffy was to meet Angel at a mausoleum. They were going to have a picnic inside. She was even carrying a basket with a store bought pie. She entered and saw a dark figured in the shadows toward the back of the room.

"Honey, I'm home," Buffy said as a joke. As she walked forward the figure became more distinct. It was not Angel. "Spike," she said.

Spike walked out of the shadows and tossed the cigarette he was smoking to the side. "'Ello love," he said.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy reached into her basket and grabbed the stake that was tuck securely under the pie. She dropped the basket and held up the stake, as if she was warning him.

"Was he the tasty looking fellow I ate on my way here?" Spike said with a smirk.

"I'll kill you," Buffy said.

"Really? Couldn't do it on camera, what makes you think you can do it now?"

Buffy ran forward with her stake in the air. Her wrist had already healed from her first fight with Spike. Spike grabbed the wrist and twisted it. He swung Buffy around by the arm and threw her against the wall.

"Am I going to have to break your whole body now?"

Spike picked up the stake with one hand, climbed over Buffy's body and punched her with the free hand. He knelt down over her and smiled. "Ever wonder what one of these felt like?"

Buffy laughed. It was like a reverse of their original fight. "Kill me now and you won't get your fancy little show. No one will know it was you who killed the slayer."

Spike starred at her, as if he was thinking over what she was saying. Then he shrugged and raised the stake.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut. She was in her final moments and she was terrified. Then she felt a stabbing feeling through the hand. It was the same one Spike had broken in their last fight. She opened her eyes and looked at her hand. Spike had pounded the stake straight through it.

"You think I'd actually waste your death like this?" Spike said. He stood up and laughing. "No, love, your death is going to be dramatic. The whole world will be watching." And then he left.

Buffy laid on the ground in shock for a few moment. Eventually the numbness in her hand wore off and it started pounding. She cried out in pain. But there was no one to hear her. She sat up and pulled out the stake. It hurt even more. Blood spilt out and onto her clothes. She held back tears. She was the slayer and she had to be strong.

She used her good hand to push the stake through the bottom of her shirt and make a hole. Then she ripped off the bottom of the shirt and used the strip to wrap her hand and the stop the bleeding. She was probably going to need surgery on her hand but at that point Buffy was just glad she wasn't about to die of blood loss. She got up and walked across the city to the production office. She needed to see her watcher and tell him about Spike. She needed to kill him before he decided it was finally time to kill her.

The walk to the office was painful. Her body ached and she was getting a migraine. The whole time she was paranoid that a vampire would see her in her weakened state and try to take advantage of the situation. Outside the building there was no security, which Buffy found odd. But she couldn't think straight and entered anyway. She walked inside. No one was at the reception desk. She walked down the empty hallway and into the lounge. Her mother and Giles often stayed there to chat and relax. She opened the door. The sight horrified her.

Joyce Summers sat stiffly on the couch with her head slumped back. There were two bite marks on her neck and blood dripping down it. Giles was on his stomach on the floor. Buffy slowly walked closer and rolled him over. His glasses hanged off one ear and the lens were broken. Worse, there were bite marks on his neck.

Buffy stood up. In the corner was Willow and Xander, heads also slumped over. "No," Buffy said out loud. Slowly she walked toward them. She could clear see the bite marks on Xander's neck but she had to move Willow's hair to see her. However the difference on them was that there was blood around their mouth. They were going to rise again. Buffy knew what she had to do. She had to remove their head but she didn't even want to think about that. She just wanted to run away. She turned around. But there was someone behind her.

"Angel?" she said. She and wrapped her arms around him. She was so happy to see that someone in her life wasn't dead. But then she saw who was behind Angel. Standing in the door way was Spike and two vampire ladies. Spike was snickering, with a video camera in his hand.

She pulled away from Angel. "We have to get out of here."

Angel grabbed onto her bad hand. She winced. "We're not done with you just yet," he said.

"We're?" Buffy asked. Then she realized. Her legs became weak and she fell to the ground. She couldn't believe what was happening. Somehow Spike had found out about Angel. Spike must've turned Angel before killing the rest of her friends and family.

"Remember how I said it was more fun to leave someone destroyed?" Angel said.

"Well then you're a fool. I'll kill you all!"

Angel was still holding onto Buffy. He pulled her in close. "Hence why I'm not doing that." He brought her neck near his teeth. "You're the slayer. You're too dangerous to be kept alive.

"Eh!" Spike called from across the room, "I roughed her up. Don't I get a bite?"

Buffy used the moment of distraction to hit Angel and get out of his grasp. She ran to the farther door on the other side of the room and looked for a haven away from the vampires.

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify Buffy's not really sure what's going on so her hypothesis' may not come true. Any confusion you may have from this chapter will be clarified in the next two chapters. Feel free to ask any questions you may have, though, so I can may sure that they are in fact answered in the next chapter. And as always, please review :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'd like to thank Angellufy for reviewing. Last chapter guys so I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Buffy said to the camera she set up herself. She had secured herself in the production office and had no idea how much longer she'd stay away from the vampires. As she talked she nervously carved a stake out of a stick of wood with her good hand.

"I guess this has all become a habit. I fight a vampire then I tell the world." Tears started clouding her vision but she continued speaking. "I guess that's why I needed Angel. See, Angel's this guy I met a few weeks ago. He was perfect, he knew about vampires, but not because of the show. His family was killed by vampires." Buffy looked up from her stake and into the camera as a realization dawned on her. "Dear God," she said. "Spike didn't turn him. He was a vampire the whole time."

Buffy lowered her hand as an uncontrollable sob took over. "He lied to me," she finally said. She looked back up. "How could I be so stupid? I'm the slayer. How could I not know he was a vampire this whole time, using me?"

"Spike was in it. Spike was using me. Spike could've killed me at any of our battles, and yeah, there was more than one. He found me tonight in a crypt. He did this." Buffy raised her injured hand. It was still wrapped in her bloody shirt. "Put a damn stake right through it. And let me tell you, this is the worst time to have injured my slaying hand."

Buffy looked down again and went back to carving her stake. She blinked through some tears. "They killed them. They killed them all. Willow, Xander, Mom, Giles. They're all dead." Buffy started twirling the now finished stake in her uninjured hand. "I think Willow and Xander might even rise again." She looked at the camera one more time. "How am I supposed to kill my best friends?"

The lights in the room flickered.

Buffy sighed. "It's only a matter of time. No matter what, this is my last battle. Even if I win I'm done being your puppet for amusement. Vampires aren't some Hollywood threat. They're real and they want to kill us. Stop watching this show, grab a stake and protect yourself."

Angel's face appeared in the screen next to Buffy's. "'Cause we're coming for you," he said.

Buffy raised her stake and aimed for Angel's heart but he grabbed her wrist.

"Does Spike have to break the other one too?" he asked.

Buffy head-butted Angel, knocking him out of the way. Buffy took a survey of the room. At the back door where the two female vampires that were with Spike earlier. On the other side of the camera was Spike. Angel was down on the ground. But there were more vampires, she could feel it. Out of the darkness two more appeared on either side of her; Willow and Xander.

"No," she said, tears streaming down her eyes. She felt weak at her knees. "No," she whispered.

Angel appeared at her ears. "Yes," he said, laugher hiding behind his lips. He spun her around forcing her to look at him. She closed her eyes, wishing it would all just go away. "Just give up. There's no one left to fight for. Your mom's dead. Your watcher's dead. Your best friends are turned. There's no one left but your silly, brain-dead fans."

Buffy could feel the freshly carved stake in her hand. She carefully pulled rubbed her thumb up and down the side of it. She opened her eyes and smirked. "Then that's who I fight for. For the humans who can't protect themselves. For the very people I was put on this planet to protect. They know the truth. They know I'm the slayer. That I'm their savior. That I'll never let vampires like you continue to—"

Buffy went quiet as a sharp pain went through her neck.

"I told you I wanted a bite," Spike said from behind Buffy. She hadn't even realized he had snuck up on her.

Buffy felt her knees go weak. Her grip on the stake loosened. But she wouldn't let them win. She couldn't. She was the slayer and even if she died the camera was still rolling and she had to give her fans some glimpse of hope. She squeezed the stake and swiftly moved it across Spike's back. Every vampire in the room watched as her hand raised for a strike, but they weren't quick enough to stop her. With all her might she pressed it down, pushing it through Spike's back until it reached his heart. Spike never stopped sucking her neck as he vanished into dust.

"Bitch!" Angel swore, grabbed her hand and twisted her neck. She fell to her knees dead. But she took that bastard Spike with her. And that was all her fans at home needed to see. And they would remember.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, in cause you were confused Angel was always a vampire, but he was actually good until he lost his soul sleeping with Buffy, but Buffy never gets the chance to realize that in story so that's why I'm writing it here. Anyway, this story was originally a parody, that turned dark and then I ended up being edited into having a somewhat inspiring ending, and I like it. **

**So please review and let me know what you think. More reviews means more new stories. :D **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
